


羊岛

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: The plane crash, the rescue, the island of the sheep and the shepherd, the story of the night, god and his people, should I call it a story of adventure?
Relationships: Canada/New Zealand (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	羊岛

飞机失事。  
马修在从机舱的碎片里跌落时这样想，希望他没有忘记给自己买保险，这样即使他就这样死了也无所谓，如果他沉没在这片海里，他可以换来一大笔保险金，这笔钱会救他兄弟的公司于水火之中，亚蒂不用再熬夜对照那些报表，阿尔弗也不需要再为了客户问题而四处奔波。  
当然也不必像他这样为了签一个合同而飞跃半个地球，最后从云端坠落到海中，他希望他跌下去的重力势能够大，能够让他在触及睡眠的那一刻就摔断脖子，免去水淹和失温之苦，他小时候曾经不幸溺过水，那感觉可不太妙，与之相比，他更希望自己能痛快点死——虽然他现在似乎并没有选择的余地。  
那么便祈祷吧！祈祷他最好尸骨无存，可别让救援队捞到他的肢体残片，亚蒂要是知道了八成再生一场大病，阿尔弗大概会消沉一段时间吧，这可不行，现在公司正在紧要关头，阿尔弗必须要时刻都保持着精神百倍的样子，一刻都不能歇下去。唉，他为什么要想这么多呢？公司有他们两个已经足够了，他倒不如好好记一下这个航空公司的名字，确保下辈子不再乘他们家的航班——不行，涡轮爆炸的噪音太大了，马修根本来不及再多做什么临终告白就这么被震飞了出去，这该死的经济舱，哈利路亚！

坠落绝对是一个痛苦的过程，因此当马修的意识慢慢恢复时，只觉得四肢疼痛万分，像是被人强行拽了下来又缝上去了一样，他的眼睛有好一阵子无法聚焦，积云如同羊群一样在他面前一片片飘过，等他终于有足够的能力支撑起眼皮分辨面前的事物时，他才发现自己躺在一片山坡上，一个棕色短发的少年坐在他身边，怀里抱着一只睁着眼睛打量着他的小羊羔。  
“咩。”  
“呀，醒了。”  
他一睁眼，少年和他怀里的羊便同时开了口，这场面有一点好笑，少年也忍不住扬了扬嘴角，放下他怀里的羊任它在这山坡上撒野，又转过头来问：“有哪里不舒服吗？”  
马修当然不能回答他快要散架了，眼下的这个少年一定和他从坠机事件中幸存有着千丝万缕的关系，他勉勉强强地坐了起来往这山坡下望去，见到了一片像是用水稀释过的颜料一样的草地，无数蓬松着毛的羊正熙熙攘攘地挤在那里，再望过去所见的便是海，蓝灰色的浪涌上来，又被拉扯着退回去。除此之外上面什么都没有，没有坠毁的客机的影子，没有漂浮着的杂物，连海鸟都没有，诚然只是一片平静的海。  
“请问，”他望向少年，“我是怎么来到这里的？”  
“啊。”  
“不知道呢。”  
“怎么来到这里不是你的事吗？我只是把你从海里拉了起来而已。”  
“话是这么说没错，但是...”马修看了看少年，他穿着一身普通的亚麻衬衣，腰上束着一条条纹花式的衣带，从露出衣服的胳膊来看，他算不上强壮，甚至用瘦弱来形容也不为过，很难想象就是这么一个少年把他从海里救了上来。  
“我放羊的时候，也经常会有羊跑到海里去。把它们从海里抱上来和把你从海里拉起来没有什么区别。”  
瞧这话说的，直接把他和这些活蹦乱跳的绵羊仔等同化了，但却又没有什么问题，他好歹捡回了一条命，现在也不是抱怨这个的时候，赶紧和阿尔弗联系报个平安才是正事，但当马修把全身上下的衣服口袋都摸了一遍之后才意识到，他的手机在坠机前放在椅背的小桌面上，而它现在早沉在大西洋的不知道那个角落里了。  
唉！马修叹了口气，跌回柔软的草地上，棕发的少年依旧饶有趣味地看着他，他才意识到这样的举措似乎有些不妥，又重新爬起来向少年介绍自己：“我是马修，马修·威廉姆斯。”  
“奥蒂罗，我的名字，叫我奥蒂就行。”  
“嗯，好吧...奥蒂，或许你能借我打个电话之类的吗？我可能需要跟我的弟弟先联系一下。”  
“岛上没有这样的东西。”  
“嗯？”  
“这里是羊岛。”奥蒂罗歪了歪头，“顾名思义，岛上只有我和羊，没有别的东西。”  
“......其他的居民也没有？”  
“没有。”  
“那你平时怎么生活的？”  
“一周一次，有船只经过这里的时候，我就问他们要些物资。”  
“还真是简单粗暴的处理方法。”马修又轻叹了口气，“你平时在这里不孤独吗？一个人没有人讲话的话，会很无聊吧。”  
“这个倒没有。”奥蒂吹了声口哨，立刻有一只小羊羔从羊群里探出了头，跃过羊群的背脊一蹦一跳地跑过来钻进了他的怀里，马修无法分辨着是不是先前的那一只，但它也同样一边任由奥蒂罗梳着背上的毛，一边好奇地盯着马修看。  
“它们就是我的兄弟姐妹，我总是和他们呆在一起，所以不存在无趣这种可能性。”  
称呼羊群为手足，这真是很奇妙的说法，但愿这些温顺的羊儿最后不要成为桌上的餐食，马修正这么想着，奥蒂罗突然站起来，把小羊羔递到马修手里。  
“抱着她。”牧羊人吩咐，落难者慌不迭地伸手接过了这一个脆弱的生命，羊羔的体温透过它身上覆着的那一层绒毛传过来，他能感受得到它心脏的跳动，它靠在马修身上，和呆在奥蒂罗身边时没有两样，而牧羊人则又往前迈了两步，冲着那山坡上的，山坡下的，正在吃着草的，望着海的，晒着太阳的羊群喊道：“咩！”  
那羊群立即回应了他，所有的羊儿都在同一时间开了口，回应着奥蒂罗喊出的那第一声：“咩！”  
牧羊人笑得更开心了，他把手笼成喇叭状，又朝着他的羊群喊：“咩！”  
坡这头的羊，坡那端的羊，所有年轻的羊和年老的羊，乃至是马修怀里正抱着的这一只，它们又再一次应和奥蒂罗道：“咩！”  
“看吧。”牧羊人转过身来，羊羔挣脱开马修的手，跑去绕着他的靴子打转，咩儿咩地叫着，有风从海面上吹过来，把他蓬松卷曲的头发和腰间的系带一起吹得扬起来，他和他脚边的羔羊一样带着笑意，整个人在海风和阳光里熠熠生辉，神圣得如同上帝的信使。  
马修有些愣神了。

子夜降临时，落难者和牧羊人躺在同一张床上。枕头是用羊毛填充的，柔软得过分，带着一股太阳的气息，透过简陋的屋顶能看到影影绰绰的天空。奥蒂罗抖了抖被子，熄灭了烛灯，爬上这吱呀作响的床时，马修忍不住开了口：“我没想到我能活下来。”  
“坠机事故的幸存率都不高，劫后余生感到不可思议很正常。”  
“不，并不是因为坠机的事情，我以为我会淹死在这海里。”  
“小时候，我和哥哥还要我的双胞胎弟弟一起住在一个很偏僻的地方，周围没有其他住宅，但是有一片森林，花上一个小时穿过它，就能看到一片湖泊，上头有一座飘着的小小的岛。”  
“那时候哥哥总是很忙，没有足够的时间和我们玩，我和阿尔弗——啊，就是我的弟弟，我们的爱好就是在森林里探险，捉迷藏或是采集果实，有时也会去湖边，亚蒂在那里教会了我们游泳。他比我们更会水，我们还只能在岸边扑腾两下的时候，他便老是游到那个岛上又游回来，借此来向我们炫耀。但他又告诉我们不要私自这样尝试，我们那时候才十来岁，很容易体力不支，要是没有足够的力气游回来就糟糕了。  
“那时候我和阿尔弗的关系并不好，他总是那么有活力，无论在什么地方都很显眼，亚蒂多少也更偏心他一点，我和他经常吵架，有时候也只是无意义地拌嘴，有段时间只要他一呆在房子里，我就会跑出去，跑到森林里或是湖边去一个人呆着，那是我的秘密乐园。  
“有一次我们吵得特别凶，我跑去湖边，一直从上午呆到日落，躺在草坪上睡了一觉，等我醒来时，从湖中心的小岛上传来了羊叫。  
“很奇怪吧，湖中心的小岛上出现羊这类事，我确信森林周围没有农场，也不会有人养什么养，但我也确信有一只小羊被困在了岛上，我看得见他，他沿着小岛一直在跳，像一朵飘着的云，但他不敢下水，只是跳着叫着，在沾到水的瞬间又蹦跶回去。  
“我不知道他是怎么上去的，但我清楚他急需回来，在那块贫瘠的小岛上，没有生物能一直呆着。那时候我很迟疑，天暗下来了，到了回家吃饭的时候，但一旦回去，亚蒂便不会允许我们再出来了，夜晚的湖边和森林都很危险，即使他陪着也很容易迷路，我只能念念不舍地往回家的方向走，心想着或许明天，明天能带亚蒂一起过来把那只小羊羔救下来，只要他等待一个晚上就好了。  
“但走到一半的时候，我还是忍不住折了回去。”  
“晚上是那么黑，那么暗，在那样窄小的岛上要独自度过一夜，听着水声和风吹过树木的声音，根本没法平静入睡，他那么小，孤单着一只，肯定会害怕，害怕传说中的水鬼和树木化作的怪物，我没有办法把他一个人留在那座岛上。  
“于是我折了回去，果不其然，他依旧在那里，就站在岸边，最靠近我的地方，他没有再叫，只是看着我，我脱了外套和鞋子下了水，水草叶片黏黏糊糊地蹭过我的小腿，我慢慢地游过去，一直游到湖心岛上，那只小羊依旧在那儿等着我，我朝他伸手，他便把蹄子搭上来，我让他踩在我身上，又往岸边游回去。  
“我那时的水性其实并不好，为了不让小羊碰到水，只能把头一直浮着，那样身子就很容易沉下去，只能很吃力地往前划，天黑了，看不清岸，还因此偏离了一点原来的方向，浪费了更多的体力。  
“等我终于游到岸边的时候，已经完全精疲力竭了，把小羊推上岸后就连再从水里起来都很吃力，我爬起来，那只小羊便在我面前跳来跳去，而我光顾着看他了，没注意到脚下，一不留神在岸边的苔藓上滑了一跤，就这样仰面跌进了水里。  
“倒下去的时候，我知道不挣扎会死，但我真的没有一点力气了，我那时候只有十二三岁，从岸边到岛上游一个来回对我来说已经是不可思议之事，再这样跌进水里，我真的没有任何挣扎求生的欲望了，我能看到气泡涌到我面前，被迫吞进好几口水，想咳嗽氧气却被近一步挤压，眼前昏昏暗暗地，没一会儿就失去了知觉。  
“那感觉非常不妙。”马修笑了笑。  
“等我醒来已经是几天以后，亚蒂说他发现我半个身子趴在湖边昏了过去，把我抱回去之后我便开始发高烧，几次差点没就这么去了，自那以后我便不再敢下水，总觉得我会再一次溺死在里面。  
“后来我想到那只小羊，便去询问亚蒂有没有见着，但他却说什么也没看见，只有我一个人趴在岸边，也对，他该早就走了吧，离开了那样狭窄而孤单的地方，无论是谁都会忍不住跑开的，虽然说亚蒂觉得小羊是我溺水后产生的幻觉，但我清楚他是真实存在的，他搭上我的手时的感觉是真的的，无论如何都不会忘记。  
“啊，抱歉，讲了有点奇怪的话吧，因为今天见到了你，不知怎么的就把过去的事情记起来了，真的抱歉，本来应该早些睡的，毕竟你照料那些羊群就要费上不少的精力，晚上还这样任性地让你听我讲自己的故事，真的太抱歉了...”  
“没事的。”牧羊人从枕头的另一侧传来回答，他的声音很柔软，让马修想到羊羔温暖而细腻的绒毛，“我照顾羊群并不费事，它们都是很可爱的兄弟姐妹。”  
“你的故事也很有趣，但确实，溺水并不是什么愉快的体验，还是早些休息吧，毕竟经历了那样的事故，你也肯定非常不安，睡吧，明天我去看看有没有船只经过，好托他们把你早点送回陆地上。”  
“嗯，晚安，奥蒂。”  
“晚安，马修哥哥。”

等马修在岛上呆到第三日，所有的羊都已经和他熟络到允许他靠在它们身上把它们做枕头时，奥蒂从岛的这端跑到那端，给这位落难者带来一个消息：下午将有一艘船经过这里。  
“当真？”落难者差点没从地上直接跳起来，牧羊人撇了撇嘴，“你看我像是会骗你的样子吗？你马上就可以回家去见你的兄弟们了。”  
“抱歉...我只是太激动，毕竟已经习惯了这儿的日子了，突然说可以回去什么的...多少还是有点不真实。”  
“我能理解。”牧羊人靠着他坐下，“突然到来又突然离开，谁都会不适应的。”  
“你也一样吗？”  
“我也一样。”少年答，他闭上眼睛，自海洋另一端而来的风吹起了他的刘海，“趁你还没有走之前，我也给你讲个故事吧，也算作是你之前所讲的那个故事的回礼。”  
“主带着他的荣耀，与众天使一起降临，坐到他的宝座上，万民都聚集到他的宝座前，他便把他们分开，就像牧羊人分别绵羊和山羊一样，绵羊在右边，山羊则在左边，他赐右边的以永生，因为他们曾善待过主，给予过衣食，又在他作为客旅的时候为他提供过容身之处；他又罚左边的以永刑，因为他们曾拒绝过主，从不曾给予衣食，也从未收留过旅人。这是圣经里所讲的故事。”  
“但山羊和绵羊的幼崽又几分相似，且幼崽又往往都好奇心旺盛，因此其中有一只便这么走错了路，和山羊一起降下来了，主的祝福保它不死，但也让它被困在一片湖泊之中，落在一座无人的岛上。那儿很可怖，周围全是黑暗，只有刺骨的湖水和风吹过树林魔鬼般的低语声。”  
“但有人潜了下去，从陆地上游到了湖里，把那只羊羔带回了陆地，也把它送回了主的身边。”  
“等一下，这个故事...”  
“那只羊羔就是我。”  
马修张着嘴，他说不出话了，奥蒂罗曲着膝坐在他面前，岛上所有的羊只全部望向他们，一切都很安静，就连风吹过海面的声音都消失了，牧羊人微微起身，在落难者的右脸颊上落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“现在，主派我来送你回家。”

马修·威廉姆斯，塞斯航空坠机事件幸存者，因事故发生当时坐在机翼附近，被爆炸的涡轮影响波及，使得其没有在救援搜索的第一时间被发现，而是在事故发生后的第四天才被路过的渔船发现搭救。令人惊奇的是，经历了四天不吃不喝的海上漂浮，威廉姆斯先生却没有一点脱水或是不适症状，仅仅是在刚被搭救的第一时间有些神志不清，而当事人清醒过来后则表示对这四天内的经历无法完全回忆清楚。尽管如此，威廉姆斯先生的生还已经可以说是一个奇迹，关于这次坠机事件的后续新闻，本报将持续跟踪报道。  
马修获救第二天，亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德便抛下了手头的全部工作前来医院看望他，他想他当时的样子应该谈不上太妙，因为亚瑟一进病房就哭了，全然没有过去那个天塌下来都能顶着的哥哥的样子，就连阿尔弗雷德和他谈话时的声音也有些哽咽。  
“我们都以为你就要这么消失了。”  
“原谅亚蒂吧，他已经硬撑了好久了，飞机失事消息传来的第二天我就崩溃了，冲动地想要把公司股份全部卖掉，是亚蒂硬把我拦下来的，他说不能就这样抛弃你...然后你就回来了，让他哭一会吧，这会儿哭才是唯一能表达情感的方式了。”  
马修没有再说什么，亚瑟伏在他的床沿边，电视里在反复播放关于他生还的这一“奇迹”，窗外的天气很好，吹进病房的风带着海水的气息。  
“阿尔，”他突然又开口，“飞机失事的地方和我被发现的地方，附近有什么岛屿吗？”  
“没有，附近都是公海，别说岛屿，就连渔船都很少经过，我在谷歌地图上确认了无数遍，这也是为什么我们最初都以为你肯定回不来了。”  
“是吗？唉，别一副丧气脸啊！我这不是回来了吗？”  
“你让我怎么不丧气啊！你这一倒下公司的事情又要拖后了，下次出差还有谁能去啊！”  
“果然你比起我的生死更在意的是公司吗！你个没良心的家伙！”  
“哎哎哎我没有！停哇哇哇马蒂别拽我脸啊！我也有为你流过泪的好伐！病人就快点躺回床上去不要动手动脚了啊啊啊！”  
“想得美！”  
“......”  
“......”


End file.
